This disclosure relates to a clamp for connecting a wire, such as a rail signal wire, to a rail.
Many modern railroad signal systems today employ a track circuit to detect the presence of a train within a section of track known as a signal block. An integral part of the track circuit is the two parallel running rails that a train runs on. Various types of signal apparatus are connected to these rails to complete the track circuit. Prior art techniques for connecting a wire to a rail include exothermic welding processes where the wire is welded to the rail. Other techniques include compressing a metal sleeve including the wire in a hole drilled in the rail or clamping a wire directly to the rail. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art techniques.